The use of soft contact lenses for correction of visual acuity defects is widely accepted. Typically, soft contact lenses are designed in air using simple, paraxial modeling. This method of lens design fails to take into account the effects of field and decentration when the contact lens wraps on the cornea resulting in suboptimal lens performance. Therefore, a need exists for contact lenses and method of lens design that improve lens performance